


[翔润]烟灰

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 抽烟的故事（。2017.07.28
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]烟灰

房间里烟雾缭绕的。  
早上刚下了一场不利落的雨，云尚未散去。空气潮而凝滞，蝉高声叫嚷，树叶固在枝头，几乎没有风。  
不大的出租屋里所有的窗户大开着，可烟雾丝毫没有散去，全结在房内，空气混浊，气味刺鼻。  
樱井和松本一人占着屋子的一角，面前各摊开着许多书籍纸张，都正为工作苦恼不已的样子。  
房间中间的烟灰缸已经满了。  
樱井的论文卡了有一段日子，有一处要点无论如何无法攻克，他跑了好几天的图书馆，可找到的数据资料依旧不足以支撑他的论点。明明结论已在眼前却无法找到到达的路径，他烦躁地将面前的课本合上，砰地一声响，灰尘飞起了好些。  
隔壁松本的状况不比他好到哪里去。  
他头一次出演这样一个还算的上重要的角色，这是模特向演员转型的第一步，要是开篇不顺，想要再做努力可就困难了。剧集本身的剧情就有些繁琐，角色设定身世沉重性格矛盾，他花了大量的时间研读剧本，可还是没办法精准的把握这个人物的心理。  
樱井将大部头砸起来的时候，松本刚巧抓住了一丝灵感。可惜“砰”得一声，灵感就扇扇翅膀，又飞远了。  
松本皱起眉，伸手揉乱了早就没了形的头发。  
拿出烟盒，发现里面只剩下寥寥几根，松本抽出一根咬进嘴里，盘算着等到太阳下山的时候去售货机买上几盒。  
“少抽一点吧，你抽得太多了。”手腕却被捏住了。他抬起头才发觉樱井不知何时已经站在了他的身边，眼眶乌青，神色疲倦又浮躁。  
松本挣开了他的手，偏过头瞧了眼放在樱井身后不远处的那本厚重的书：“你抽得不比我少。”  
他的语气不太友善，字里行间的情绪牵得樱井也皱起了眉：“我这是为你好。”  
“哈？”松本的声音大了一些，“在为别人好之前先把自己照顾好吧，我也是在为你好。”  
樱井彻底被他激起了火气，他向后退了一步，在两人间拉开一点距离，抱起臂，眼神冷了下去：“麻烦你不要把工作不顺带来的坏情绪发泄在别人身上。”  
说这句话的时候，他一直盯着松本的眼睛。樱井现在的的情绪也不好，把话说得重了些，按照松本的脾气，紧接着挥上一拳也不无可能。  
松本在他的声音中沉默地回看着他。樱井说完后他抿了抿嘴，突然蹲下身去伸长了手臂，将放在屋中央的烟灰缸拉过来，然后猛地扣了在地上。  
烟头被困在地板与烟灰缸中挤成一团，不少烟灰撒出来，散了一地。  
他没去管满地的烟灰，就这么盘腿坐下拿起了烟灰缸。烟头太多装得太满，好几根挤在容器里里落不下来，松本抖了抖，抖出更多烟灰。一些飘进了眼睛，激得他红了眼角。  
“你看。”他拾起一根伸长了手臂，“看见牙印了么？这是你抽的。”他龇着嘴巴点了点下牙，“你可没整过牙。”接着就不再理睬樱井，认真地将那些烟头划分起归属来。  
刚才稍稍升起的一点点愧疚之情已经完全不见，樱井居高临下的看着坐在狼藉中的松本，嘴角扯出了一个近乎冷笑：“不可理喻。”  
接着就拉开大门冲出去。  
门合上时带出了一阵风，又把烟灰扬起不少。松本捂着口鼻咳嗽了两声，将手中那支牙印稍微有些乱的烟头攥得紧紧。

雨突然就落下来了。樱井毫无准备，跑进便利店时早已被淋了透湿。  
便利店里还有几个他这样的人，都是被夏季的骤雨弄得猝不及防。他看见一位上班族边掸着身上的雨水边夹着手机打电话：“来接我一下吧，就在楼下的便利店了。好啦没听你的话带伞是我不对，知道啦知道啦……”  
樱井往旁边站了站，离这位上班族远了一点。  
趁便捷雨伞还有剩余，樱井赶快抢了一把，反正也不会有人来接，还是自己解决问题的好。  
可接下来要往哪里去呢？  
他去付款的脚步犹豫了一下。  
收银台是香烟的销售柜，樱井握着伞转了个弯凑上前去打量，便利店里的品种不太齐全，但最常见的几种也都有。  
他和松本一直抽一样的烟。  
倒不是因为口味一致，只是这样比较省事又省钱。樱井其实偏好万宝路，可松本却更喜欢七星，他说七星的味道稍微淡一些不会太影响声带，而樱井则会笑他都已经沉迷尼古丁了，却还想着养生。  
“这是职业需要。”松本会在这时候冲他翻白眼。  
他站在柜前看着一个个小盒子出神，最终又挑出两盒七星，连着快捷雨伞一起付了钱。

站在公寓楼下的时候连鞋也湿透了，泥巴沾在裤管上，浑身上下都是水气。  
已经走到这里也没有什么犹豫了，樱井捏着揣在口袋里的两盒七星，走进了公寓的大门。  
打开房门时屋里暗得很，雨云遮住了太阳，屋里也没开灯。他凭着窗户中射进的浅淡的光看见松本仍保持着那个姿势坐在原地，面前放着两堆烟头，烟灰却不见了。  
扫帚还靠在墙边。  
樱井带上了门，咔哒一声轻响。他走到松本面前蹲下，将两盒七星递到他的面前。  
水顺着发梢衣角往下滴落，一会儿就滴出一片不小的水迹。松本没接他的烟也没有看他，他站了起来走进洗手间，抱出大浴巾，一股脑全扔在了樱井的头上。  
樱井的整颗脑袋都被浴巾盖住了，房间本来就黑，这下他什么也看不见了。  
他听见松本的脚步声向他走来，拖鞋趿拉在脚上，吧嗒吧嗒的：“我数过了，还是你抽得多。”  
他猜松本此刻一定正伸手指着那两堆烟头，他说话时喜欢做动作，即使知道自己根本看不见也改不掉这个习惯。  
吧嗒吧嗒的脚步声又响了起来，视野没有被浴巾盖住的部分出现了一双白皙的脚，松本走到了他的面前。  
他的脑袋被连着浴巾一起抓住了，松本用可能会扯痛头皮的力道开始帮他擦头发，声音也咬牙切齿的：“你抽了半包，而我比你少两根，还让我少抽些，你更应该少抽点吧。”樱井跟着他的动作摇头晃脑，擦了一会儿，就揽住了面前人的腰。  
“那我们都少抽一点。”  
松本停也没停：“……好。”  
头上的动作稍微变轻了一些，樱井摇晃着脑袋在浴巾后闭上了眼睛，他的另一只手拂上了松本的脊背，顺着他凸起的脊柱一点一点抚摸：“你会演好这个角色的。”  
松本终于将他头上的浴巾扯了下来。窗外雨声渐小，光线稍微亮堂了一些，他看见了松本青白的脸色与起了些皮的嘴唇。  
“那当然。”他咬着嘴唇上的死皮，仍旧没有看向樱井“等拿到这次的片酬，我们就可以换一个大一些的出租屋了，到时候你就可以去别的房间看书，随便怎么扔书都没事儿——”  
在松本将自己的嘴巴咬破之前，樱井堵住了他的嘴。  
蝉又开始叫了。


End file.
